Eyebot (Fallout 3)
Enclave eyebots are a type of robot found in the Capital Wasteland in 2277. Background Characteristics Specifications Eyebots are spherical robots, slightly larger than a human head, with a large loudspeaker on the front, electrical zapper below it and several long antennas protruding from the top and back. They are used by the Enclave on the East Coast to broadcast propaganda, presidential speeches and patriotic marching music to the people of the Capital Wasteland in the form of a radio station operated by the Enclave. Gameplay attributes Initially all eyebots are friendly, and will in fact attack enemies that engage the player or other wastelanders, making them a beneficial ally. However, once the player finishes the quest The Waters of Life, or engages them in combat, they may pose a threat; especially in the former case where they will turn hostile if any nearby Enclave patrols are under attack. The eyebot is armed with a zapper, almost equal in strength to a laser pistol. It is extremely accurate with this weapon and will rarely miss, even over considerable distances. While not a very damaging opponent, the eyebot's mobility, small size and high accuracy can make it a threat if encountered by a low level player character. Fortunately, they are the most fragile robot in the game and are easily destroyed, even with bare fists. Eyebots don't seem to have a uniform level of strength, as some are killed by weak creatures like mole rats, while other pose a challenge to much stronger characters, such as raiders. When killed, an eyebot will explode, causing minor damage to anything nearby. Variants Eyebot The normal eyebot encountered in the wastes is hardly a threat, except to very low level players: they have a weapon similar to the AEP7 laser pistol, and the least health of all the robots in the game. Eyebots can be easily identified at a distance, as they emit a small buzzing sound from flying and constantly broadcast Enclave Radio, which consists of patriotic songs and John Henry Eden's speeches. |level =1 |perception =5 |hp =30 |dr =0 |aggression =0 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |attack1 =Ranged (1 ) |attack2 =Electrical zap (5 ) |ability1 =Enclave broadcast effect |ability2 = Radiation resist. 100% |ability3 = Poison resist. 100% |items =* Energy cells }} Notes * Eyebots that are disabled using the Robotics Expert perk will hover in the air instead of dropping to the ground. * In the scavenger's house by the Charnel House, one can find a deactivated eyebot which can be looted for scrap metal. * Crow will give the Lone Wanderer a helmet made out of an eyebot called Crow's eyebot helmet if they invest sufficiently in him during the unmarked quest Merchant Empire. ** Another version, just called "eyebot helmet," can be found during the final portion of The Waters of Life in the Taft Tunnels. A few raiders can also be seen sporting these eyebot helmets at certain destroyed Enclave camps. * In the Eyebot Spectators random encounter, two wastelanders are conversing over an Enclave eyebot, one of them stating "I bet it's spying on us." The wastelanders will have a lengthy discussion about how strange the eyebots are. Notably, this particular eyebot will in turn be observing them instead of patrolling as normal. * Certain eyebots roaming the wastes may cause a Vertibird to land at the site and drop off a patrol should the player attack it. The chance of this is partially dependent on the player's Luck; a lower Luck makes a higher chance. Approximately 56 of the total 117 eyebots roaming the wastes may cause such an event if destroyed by the player. * Some eyebots are stronger than others. While most will be easily dispatched by weak creatures, some, like the two outside of the Super-Duper Mart, can kill raiders with ease. * If Raven Rock is destroyed, the eyebots will stop transmitting Enclave radio messages and only play static. However, the eyebots will still not attack the Lone Wanderer on sight, no matter what their reputation with the Enclave is. * Eyebots are neutral to the Lone Wanderer, unless they attack an Enclave soldier in an eyebot's presence or there are Brotherhood of Steel personnel nearby. * Eyebots are one of only two types of robot in Fallout 3 that cannot normally be looted once they are destroyed, the other being turrets, as both completely explode after their HP is depleted. * It is possible to loot eyebots for scrap metal, but only in cases in which they are killed by a Critical Hit from an energy weapon, since this will turn the eyebot into goo or ash. * Enclave eyebots are the only NPCs affiliated with the Enclave that can be met prior to completing The Waters of Life. * A collectable model of the Fallout 3 eyebot can be found in Fallout 4. Appearances Eyebots appear in Fallout 3. Behind the scenes Eyebots bear a resemblance to the Soviet-era satellite Sputnik 1. Gallery FO3OutcastEyebot.png| Brotherhood of Steel Outcast eyebot FO3 Sputnik concept.jpg|Eyebot concept art for Fallout 3 FO3 eyebots.jpg|Two eyebots patrolling the Capital Wasteland EyebotDeactivated.png|Deactivated eyebot References Category:Enclave technology Category:Fallout 3 robots and computers Category:Fallout: New Vegas legacy content Category:Enclave equipment de:Augenbot der Enklave es:Ojobot (Fallout 3) pl:Szperacz ru:Робот-шпион Анклава uk:Робот-шпигун Анклаву zh:Eyebot